Marlow
by Madame Weeping Bell
Summary: The German town of Marlow is a beautiful plastic town by day and a dilapidated ghost town by night. And there's zombies roaming around at dawn and dusk. Not to mention the only guy who knows this is stuck there, trapped in a never-ending forest surrounding the town limits. Okay, so obviously something's wrong here, because normally towns on this side of the gate don't do that.
1. Simple People Simple Lives

_**Marlow**_  
_**Chapter one: Simple People, Simple Lives**_

_**Rated T  
Non-slash. [No HeiEd]**_  
_**FMA (c) Hiromu Arakawa. Stroy, Uncle Benner, and Alice Rockbell (c) me. No stealing!**_

* * *

Alfons Heiderich did not want to get out of bed. It was cold- he could feel it on the tip of his nose and in the tightness of his chest. He yanked the blanket over his head and curled his body into a tight ball. All he wanted to do was sleep.

Then he remembered he had books to return to the library.

_Great._ At least it was quiet. Ed must not be up yet.

Alfons groaned. He rolled onto his side and looked at the window. The curtains were drawn over them. He couldn't see out, but he could certainly feel the draft. He really needed to get the window fixed. He sat up, staring at the table clock on his dresser. It wasn't even eight o'clock yet. Eventually he mustered up the courage and threw the blanket down to the foot of the bed. The cold air seeped into his bones, and he shivered. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, stretched his arms over his head with a long and rather ungraceful yawn.

Alfons didn't bother with being quiet. He wandered out into the kitchen in his jammies, not really caring if Ed was awake or not.

The flat was cold and dark. Alfons hated the cold, and he despised the dark. Personally, Alfons was more scared of hearing things than seeing things. After all, seeing is believing, right?

That could be logical. Alfons knew that if something could be touched or affected by humans and nature, then it must be real. There was no other explanation!

But that also wasn't logical. He was a man of science, not petty faith and religion. If something cannot be outright explained, then what was the use of that thing's existence? It was just a load of crap and a waste of time.

_No,_ Alfons thought. _It's too early to be doing this._

He sighed. He decided to go get the mail when he got back from the library. It would take him at least an hour to walk there and back, and he would not leave the warmth of his flat until later that morning.

Well, almost warmth. Alfons switched the radiator in the corner on. Warm air swirled around him. He stood there for a few minutes in an attempt to regain the feeling in his face.

By the time Alfons opened a cabinet to search for the frying pan- he always forgot where he put it- Edward Elric had lurked into the room. His red-blond hair was strewn around his shoulders in a rat's nest, and his amber eyes were still glazed over with sleep.

"Morning," Alfons greeted.

Ed grunted in reply. He rubbed his eyes drowsily. His joints ached. It was going to rain today. He said as much, then thunked his head onto the dining table.

Alfons sighed again. Once he found the frying pan, he flicked the top of his roommate's head. "No, Ed," he scolded. He opened the icebox, covering up a silent cough.

Ed moaned in protest, but sat up nonetheless. He smiled slightly. His brother Al would have done the same thing. He missed Al. He missed Winry and Granny... and Colonel Mustang. The bastard.

Ed envied Alfons's life. It was so simple. Alfons didn't have to worry about a Philosopher's Stone. He didn't have to worry about men like Scar or Homunculi or gates or Truth or parallel worlds. He just existed. That was his purpose. He just existed to keep Ed from going insane. Sometimes all the simplicity of this world twisted his brain into all kinds of knots. Some days it felt like a noose, ready for one set off to tighten and end all the confusion. And sometimes it just felt like he was going through the motions.

Ed stared at the back of Alfons's head. His hair was white-blond, a true Aryan. A person safe from Adolf Hitler's tirade. It would be just like the Ishbalan War, he could tell. Ed didn't know how many more exterminations he could put up with. _Pure German race, my ass. And what would happen to me?_

A gnawing headache was starting to form behind Ed's eye. Alfons's finger was stronger than it looked. The German's incessant search for the right plates and glasses didn't help either.

He wanted to go to the university today and just focus on his studies. There was nothing he wanted to do more, but as luck would have it, the university was closed. He sighed and rubbed his temples with the heels of his hands.

...

Alfons had questioned his roommate's sanity many a time, but none more than when Ed started one of his stories. He sighed, which ended in a weak cough.

If Ed noticed, he didn't say anything. This time he was going on about some laboratory used to make Philosopher's Stones. There was no escaping now. Once Ed began, he was an unstoppable force. "...and then Lust speared him through his blood seal. She came out of nowhere."

"He? But isn't a suit of armor a thing?"

"A soul was bonded to it, like my brother Al."

"Oh," Alfons murmured. He glanced out the window of their apartment. The sky was gray and overcast, but it had not rained yet. The grass was vibrant and alive; trees bobbed and nodded in the breeze. In the courtyard below a young girl was reading. She looked to be about Ed's age, if Ed wasn't so short.

Alfons smiled to himself. He watched the girl as Ed rambled on. She had her long hair thrown into a ponytail, and it shined dimly when it caught in the wind. He couldn't see her face, but if he was imagining her correctly, then he would see blue eyes when she turned. She would be safe.

"Hey, Alfons!" Ed's voice snapped Alfons back to reality. He strode over. "What could possibly be more entertaining down there than up here?"

Alfons breathed a laugh. "Just a beautiful day." Alfons opened the window and inhaled the fresh air that wafted in. There was a metallic twinge to the scent, a smell that meant a storm was coming.

Speak of the devil. It started to drizzle right as Ed spotted her.

He stared at the girl in the courtyard. She was putting a marker in her book and gathering her skirt. When she stood up and turned, and when both boys could see her face, Ed froze.

So Alfons had been right. He could see her sparkling blue eyes from here. She certainly was beautiful. He glanced at Ed and saw that his eyes were becoming misty. "Ed? Are you okay?"

Ed nodded absently. "She just-" His voice cracked, and he broke off.

"Looks like someone from your world?"

"Yeah," he whispered.

"I haven't seen her before. She must be new."

Ed didn't respond.

"All right, well... I'll go down to the library, then." Alfons received no response again; he watched Ed a minute longer. He grabbed his wallet from his room and his jacket from the coat rack by the door. He slipped it on, then grabbed the stack of books waiting to be returned from the coffee table. He eased the door closed behind him.

Alfons was feeling oddly healthy today, so he hopped down the stairs two at a time. There was a spring in his step when he passed Ms. Gracia's flower shop. "Morning!" he called. She smiled and waved at him before he could turn the corner and enter the open market.

The market was just a street with food and accessory vendors lining the sidewalks. Colorful striped tarps protected the merchandise and vendors from the harsh sun and rain. On sunny days, the vendors would shout out their wares and hope that someone would buy from them. But today was more subdued, so they were as well.

Alfons's stomach growled. He realized he hadn't eaten lunch yet when he passed through. He stopped at the bread stall and purchased a muffin. He only briefly glanced at the other stalls as he nibbled and made his way past the crowds.

To get to the library, Alfons had to pass the pub that most officers hung around after work hours. He hated having to come this way, but there was no alternate route.

"Oh, good morning, Alfons!" someone called. "How're you and Ed doing?"

Alfons stopped to see Officer Hughes leaning against the wall, a cup of coffee in his hand. "Morning, sir. We're both doing well, thanks."

"Good. Hey, you look like you're on the mend. Am I right?"

"I feel like I am. I hope I am."

"Great." Officer Hughes grinned. He glanced at his wristwatch and swore. "Well, I need to head off to work before I'm missed. Looks like the rain won't let up anytime soon."

Alfons chuckled. "Looks can be deceiving."

Hughes pushed himself off the wall and headed the way Alfons came. "I'll see you around."

"All right," Alfons called after him. He ran a hand through his hair. He looked at Hughes's shrinking back for a second before continuing on his way.

...

_Dearest Alfons,_  
_I apologize for not writing any sooner. I wish I could come to Munich and see you, but I cannot. Marlow is facing some quite unusual times. Unfortunately, I have not the time to digress on this matter._  
_I hate to ask you of anything, but do you think you could come down? Things are getting quite dangerous here. Pack light if you do decide to come. And make sure that you are armed. Anything could happen at dawn and dusk._  
_Phone lines here are dead; I am not even sure if this letter will get to you. I must keep this letter short regardless, for they are starting to come out. I will explain everything once we are face-to-face, I swear._  
_-Benner_

"Uncle Benner doesn't waste any time getting to his points," Alfons chuckled. He leaned back in his seat. "So what do we do?"

It had stopped raining earlier that day. Now it was seven thirty in the evening, and both he and Ed were seated at the dining table. Dinner had been light.

"You're actually asking for my advice?" Ed couldn't hide his surprise. Not once since they had met had Alfons asked for Ed's opinion. On the one hand, Ed would be glad to have some action. It had been a while, and he was getting restless. On the other, this world was not his own, and Ed wasn't sure if he wanted to get tangled up in its affairs. "Well, I won't lie. I'm itching to punch Colonel Bastard in the face, but since he's not here... I guess a thug would do."

"Ed," Alfons said patiently and slowly, as if Ed was stupid, "we would be going to visit my uncle Benner, not punch someone in the face."

Ed huffed. "Yeah, well, you asked me."

"And I regret that," Alfons sighed. "Sounds like he needs help. Wonder what's going on down there."

"Sounds to me like he doesn't know what happening. He lives in Marlow, right?"

"Mhmm. I've never been there. It's been years since I saw Uncle." Alfons rested his chin in his hand. "But... something about this doesn't feel right."

"Yeah. There's something he didn't say. And who exactly are they, anyway?"

A silence fell over the two, each trying to ponder out what could be causing their unease. It stretched on, only altered by the radiator switching itself on. Alfons would have to get that checked. That model wasn't supposed to do that.

Finally Ed scooted his chair back with a flourish and stood. "Well, whatever it is, I'm going to go pack." He made his way back to his bedroom.

"Whoa- where are you going, Mister Sir?" Alfons furrowed his brow.

"To Marlow."

"Not right now, surely!" Alfons called after him.

"No time like the present!" Ed shot back.

Alfons sighed. "Well, you're not going alone!" The German hesitated. Then he got to his feet and jogged to his own room.


	2. Rumors Have It

_**Marlow**_  
_**Chapter two: Rumors Have It**_

_**Rated T  
Non-slash. [No HeiEd]**_  
_**FMA (c) Hiromu Arakawa. Story, Uncle Benner, and Alice Rockbell (c) me. No stealing!**_

* * *

The sky was clear. The sun shone down on the earth below with all its might. A light fog that had hushed over the city in the night was lifting, and the tiny ant-like people on the ground were starting to come to life. The river waters that had stilled overnight now yawned and stretched, waking from a deep slumber and preparing for the day.

"Why couldn't this wait for a few more days?"

"Alfons. I am an impatient person. You should know that by now."

It was still early morning; hardly any shoppers were out browsing the open market. Among them were two roommates, both blonde, one bearing sparkling blue eyes that flowed like a river, the other shifting, burning honey dripping lazily down. They were dressed in their usual attire- suspenders and heavy brown winter coat and shiny new dress shoes.

"It's _freezing_ out here! Why couldn't you just come by yourself?" The taller complained. He wrapped his arms around himself, holding in a cough with all his might.

"Because I'm considerably . . . s- Because you can carry more than me."

"Honestly, Ed," the first sighed.

They had decided- mainly _Ed_ had decided- that they would be going to Marlow to visit Alfons's uncle. He had put up a good fight the morning after Alfons received the letter, pointing out clearly that Uncle Benner was the only relative Alfons had left. Alfons had quickly deflated and reluctantly agreed to go.

"It's not that I don't want to. It's just that . . . well, trouble tends to follow you whenever you leave the building," Alfons had murmured to the eggs on his plate. "And it's not exactly _fun_ helping you bandage _your_ wounds."

Now they were busy preparing for the six-and-a-half hour long trip. Alfons slipped into silence, mulling over the incomplete rocket blueprints he left on his dresser the night before. Suddenly he thought about what Benner's opinion of Ed would be, and vice versa.

A hand waved itself in front of Alfons's face. "Hey, Alfons! Stop spacing out on me, geez! Hold this- we need more bread." The same hand thrust a heavy paper bag filled with fruits and vegetables that Alfons knew Ed would never even _step_ on much less eat.

This cycle repeated itself several times before Ed came to a stop in the middle of the street. It took every ounce of body strength Alfons had to not mow the shorter boy down. After a second of confusion, Ed started walking again, this time with much more purpose. His stride said "get out of my way, I'm important."

Alfons had no choice but to follow him. What sparkly thing could have possibly caught his roommate's short attention _this_ time?

"Ngah!" Ed suddenly hit the ground, purchases falling out of his arms in a tangle of blonde hair and limbs.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" The new voice was feminine. The girl sat up mumbling out incoherent apologies. "I wasn't watching where I was going! I am so sorry!"

Ed groaned. "Calm down. It's okay."

The girl laughed quite nervously. "Right. Are you alright?" She stood, brushing off her skirt. She offered her hand and pulled Ed to his feet.

"I'm fine. Damn, you're strong."

Alfons sighed. "Ed, be a little more polite, would you?" He turned to the girl. "Sorry about him. I'm Alfons. What's your name?"

"My name is Alice Rockbell. I just moved in to the apartment complex, down the street."

Ed stood staring. A Rockbell on this side! B-but . . .

"That was you reading in the courtyard yesterday?" Ed spluttered. "We live in the same building!"

"Oh, really? Come to think of it, I did see Alfons yesterday." Alice paused, then- "Oh! I almost forgot! I'll be late for work! I have to go! I'm sorry. It was nice meeting you!" Alice was gone as quickly as she had come.

"Ed, hurry up. We won't get there before dark if you keep staring after her!" Alfons stooped to pick up scattered bread and vegetables. "Help me pick up your stuff!"

Ed knelt to pick up an apple. His eyes were unfocused, body just ran through the motions. His mind was whirling.

"Ed!" Alfons lightly kicked his roommate. "Honestly, Ed! Can you not just forget _your_ world for a second and remember that you live in _this_ one?" he sneered.

"No," Ed mumbled. "This place isn't real. This is not my reality. None of you are real."

"What was that?" Alfons demanded. His tone was a sharp one that he didn't use often.

"Nothing. Sorry." Ed stood, a paper bag tightly held against his chest as if someone would snatch it away from him. "Let's go."

"I still don't know why this couldn't have waited for a few more days, at least."

"Didn't we have a conversation about this earlier this morning? Besides, your uncle seems to be the only relative you have, and I have to say it. I want to meet him." Ed shrugged. "Why does it matter if we wait?"

"Exactly! You just contradicted yourself!" Alfons slapped his forehead and rubbed his hand down his face. "So why does it matter if we wait or not?"

"Why is it such a big deal to _you_ if it doesn't matter?" Ed exclaimed.

Alfons sighed. "Whatever. Let's just go."

Before Ed could utter a word, Alfons threw his and Ed's suitcases in the backseat of the car. He sat heavily in the passenger seat, making a hard point that _Ed_ would be driving.

Ed climbed into the driver's seat, slamming the door shut. "Just tell me which way to drive." Ed paused. "You do know how to get there, right?"

Alfons nodded. "Of course I do. It's not rocket science."

They drove in silence for an hour, except for Alfons telling Ed where to turn. They left Munich behind, along with almost everything and everyone Ed knew. They drove down the backstreets, sometimes passing under tunnels formed by the trees.

Alfons looked up as they passed under one. "The trees- they look like they're reaching out to each other."

Ed glanced up. "Oh, yeah," he muttered absently. "They do."

And again it was silent. One hour later the boys rolled into a small town to stretch their legs and fill the gas tank. The town was situated in a small forest clearing, nothing bigger than a village. The buildings were Tudor style. From the atmosphere the town gave off, Ed could tell the people were very close to each other. _Almost like Resembool_.

There were people walking on the dirt sidewalks, going about their usual business. None of them noticed the two blonde scientists, apart from a man sitting on a bench. He didn't even _seem_ to be paying any attention; he was reading a newspaper.

"Hold it right there, you city slicks!" He commanded. He set down his newspaper and turned his attention to Ed and Alfons. "Where are you two going, exactly? We don't get any fancy visitors like you, so you must just be stopping by. Where're you headed?"

Ed hesitated. "We're going north, to Marlow."

The man jerked forward. "Marlow? Kid, let me tell you, no one goes there. The town is almost nonexistent. It's hardly on any map."

Ed furrowed his brow. "Why is that?"

The man shrugged. "No one's sure, exactly. Towns this far south hear all sorts of rumors about it."

Alfons stepped forward. "What do you know about it?"

"One of its citizens did something that cursed the whole place." The man waved the answer away. "But they're all just rumors."

"Do you know anything else about it?" Ed demanded.

"Not really, no. But people here like to blow things out of proportion. The only real exciting things that happen here are funerals."

"Ah, well, I don't know about that. I come from a place where anything could happen."

"Actually, I think I need to show you two something. Here." The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded up map. He unfolded it as he said, "are you familiar with something called ley lines?"

"Ley lines? No."

The man waved them closer. "Ley lines are kind of like invisible gateways to the other side. When two cross, they open up this gateway, and there's an increase in paranormal activity wherever the lines cross. Marlow is built on top of two crossing ley lines. Look." He pointed to Marlow on the map.

Ed and Alfons crowded closer and saw that he was right. The man handed Alfons the map.

"Keep it. This is the only map I've ever seen that Marlow is on. There are some notes on ley lines on the back. I'd be careful if I were you. Who knows what kind of spirits roam the streets."

Alfons nodded solemnly. "Thank you."

"I've taken up too much of your time now. Off you go!" The man shooed the boys away and returned to his newspaper.

Several hours later the ley-town came into view. Ed was vaguely aware of the setting sun as they rolled into the city limits. He was more aware of two things: 1.) The air had changed drastically and now held a stale dread feeling in it, and 2.) The buildings seemed abandoned and rotting. No wonder it wasn't on the map.

Still, he couldn't shake the thought of ley lines and gateways. Maybe if he got creative enough, he could open up the Gate and finally leave this world.

But too much hope could easily get out of hand.

In fact, Ed was so caught up in his thoughts that it took him a few seconds to register Alfons shouting his name. "Ed! Ed, _stop the car_!"

He hit the brakes one second too late. Something had rolled under the front wheel of the automobile. Both boys sat stunned for a full minute.

Alfons recovered first. He shoved the passenger door open and stumbled out and around the front of the car. The man Ed had just run over-

-Wasn't a man at all.

It was _shaped_ like a man, but it was most definitely _not _one. The thing looked more like a mannequin. There were odd red striped outlining its body like a stick figure. It had two arms, two legs, and a mouth, but lacked a nose, and nor were there any gender-defining body parts. It also had only one eye located on the forehead. The red lines originated from there. There was no way that thing was human, not human at all.

Alfons stood gaping, mouth floundering like a fish out of water. "E-Ed . . ."

Ed joined his roommate. When he saw the thing, he felt an overwhelming sense of deja-vu, but could not place it for the life of him. Instead, he just whispered, "what the hell . .?"


End file.
